Het lijkt wel magie!
by Nemaya
Summary: De Japanse politie staat voor een raadsel als er bij een inbraak bij een juwelier geen enkel braakspoor te vinden is. Harry is op buitenlandse stage en komt tot de conclusie dat er magie in het spel is. Conan helpt mee om de zaak op te lossen.


Het lijkt wel magie…

Aantekeningen: Crossover HP/DC.

_**Hoofdrolspelers:**_

**Harry:** Als deel van zijn Schouwersopleiding moet hij meelopen met de Dreuzelpolitie in een land waarvan hij de taal niet spreekt. Zo komt hij terecht in Japan. Met behulp van een vertaalspreuk komt hij een heel eind, maar zijn logica laat te wensen over.

**Conan/Shinichi:** Zijn logica zou de zaak moeten redden. Maar wat als de zaak geen logische verklaring heeft? Hij zal moeten samenwerken met Harry om de zaak af te ronden.

**Ran:** Is toevallig met Sonoko en Conan in de buurt als Inspecteur Megure, Takagi, Satou en Harry de juwelierszaak binnengaan om de inbraak/moord te onderzoeken.

**Sonoko:** Merkt op dat Harry ongeveer even oud moet zijn als Shinichi en dat ze een beetje op elkaar lijken als je er geen rekening mee houdt dat de een Japans is en de ander Brits. Wordt (misschien) door Conan gebruikt om de zaak op te lossen.

**Inspecteur Megure:** Komt Samen met Takagi, Satou en Harry naar het plaats delict, maar staat net als de rest voor een raadsel.

_**Plot:**_

Inbraken bij juweliers in Tokyo. De politie staat voor een raadsel, want op de bewakingscamera's ziet men vliegende juwelen, zwevend geld en verdwijnend glas van vitrines.

Op het moment dat Harry zich bij het korps voegt, op zijn eerste dag van zijn 'stage' wordt er een nieuwe inbraak gemeld. Maar deze keer zijn er aanwijzingen en een lijk achtergebleven, wat anders is dan de eerste vijf inbraken.

Ran, Sonoko en Conan lopen net langs de zaak als het korps arriveert. Natuurlijk bemoeit Conan zich er meteen mee en Ran is weer eens annoyed dat hij zomaar verdwijnt.

Harry merkt meteen dat het om een magische zaak gaat, maar staat verbijsterd over het feit dat de Japanse Magische Overheid niet in actie komt.

Zonder de rest te laten merken dat hij weg is, contacteert hij de Japanse Magische Overheid. Als hij vertelt wat er aan de hand is, zijn ze zeer verbaasd, want er was geen spoor van magie ontdekt. Daarom kunnen ze nu ook niet ingrijpen en vragen ze Harry om het op te lossen. Om het hem makkelijker te maken, stellen ze hem hun archieven ter beschikking en geven ze hem toestemming om magie te gebruiken in de aanwezigheid van Dreuzels. Na afloop zullen ze iedereen die met de zaak te maken heeft Amnesiëren.

Tijdens het analyseren van de zaak, ontdekt Conan dat Harry iets vreemds doet en confronteert hem ermee. Harry hoorde al van Inspecteur Megure dat Conan vaak geholpen heeft bij zaken en besluit hem in te wijden in wat hij weet. Natuurlijk gelooft hij het niet meteen, waarom zou hij ook? Magie bestaat immers niet.

Harry gaat gewoon door met de analyse en concludeert dat er een onbekende spreuk is gebruikt, waardoor de 'magische vingerafdruk' van de staf is verwijderd. Ook wordt er een zilverkleurige, lange haar ontdekt. Conan denkt oorspronkelijk dat het om De Organisatie/Gin gaat, maar Harry identificeert het als de haar van een Demiguise. Dat verklaart waarom al het geld en de juwelen in het niets lijken te verdwijnen. Hij weet alleen niet hoe hij er achter kan komen wie er allemaal een hebben.

Om Harry te testen, vraagt Conan dan of er een soort officiële lijst is van mensen die zo'n Demiguise bezitten en dan krijgt Harry de ingeving dat het bezit van zo'n mantel officieel geregistreerd moet zijn. Dan wil Harry naar het Archief van de JMO om te zien wie er allemaal in het bezit zijn van een Demiguise onzichtbaarheidsmantel (die zijn namelijk geregistreerd), maar Conan achtervolgt hem. Harry ziet dat er niets anders op zit dan hem mee te nemen. Na de verschijnseling moet Conan wel onder ogen zien dat magie echt bestaat, ook al wil hij er nog niet aan.

Uiteindelijk hebben ze drie verdachten voor de inbraken en de moord.

(Oplossen zaak) De naam verklaart het. De inbraken vormen op de kaart van de stad het patroon van het sterrenbeeld Aquila (Adelaar). De dader was door de ontdekking van de 'handtekeningverwijderaar' overmoedig geworden en had een 'hint' achtergelaten. De haar was losgekomen toen de cape bleef hangen aan een spijker, maar daar kwam ze pas te laat achter.

Na afloop laat Harry ongemerkt een analysespreuk los op Conan en concludeert dat hij eigenlijk ongeveer even oud is als hij. Harry confronteert hem daar mee en Conan ziet geen andere oplossing dan de waarheid te vertellen. Harry vertelt hem dat het gif waarmee hij gekrompen is, magische ingrediënten bevat die ook in toverdranken worden gebruikt. Hij belooft om, zolang hij nog in Japan is voor zijn 'stage', Haibara te helpen om een tegengif te creëren.

Verdachten:

Haruto Fukumoto(man)(Big Dipper / fly soar)(origin of fortune/wealth)

Hoshiko Kumataka(vrouw) (star child)(Mountain Hawk Eagle) (dader)

Shinju Ishikuro(vrouw)(jewel/pearl)(black stone)

De nacht was donker, ondanks de sterren, die onvermoeibaar bleven schijnen. Het was nieuwe maan en er waren geen wolken. Een verstikkende deken van hitte hing om de stad Tokyo. De kerkklokken hadden net half drie geslagen en een eenzame auto reed door de verlaten straten. In een donker steegje sprong een zwerfkat op een vuilnisbak, die wankelde en met veel kabaal omviel, zodra de kat op een muurtje sprong.

De hoofdstraat werd verlicht door de reclames van de winkels. Het was een somber geel licht, dat de kleuren anders liet lijken. Wit werd geel, rood werd grijs en blauw werd zwart. In de winkels zelf brandden alleen de lichten van de nooduitgangen en hier en daar een waaklampje.

Het was anders in de juwelierszaak in het midden van de straat. Een sjieke, ruime winkel met grote, stevige vitrines en een gevoelig anti-inbraakalarm. Hier was plots een lichtje aangegaan, dat onregelmatig bewoog, zoals een zaklamp. Het licht bewoog over de vitrines en de kassa. Geruisloos verdween het glas van de vitrines en zweefden de juwelen naar één plek in de zaak. Zodra ze daar aankwamen verdwenen ze in het niets. Ook de kassa was opengesprongen en het geld dat er nog in zat zweefde ook richting die plek. Toen alles leeg was verscheen het glas weer en zat de kassa weer potdicht op slot. Het lichtje doofde en het was weer donker in de zaak. Het enige wat veranderd was, buiten dat alle kostbaarheden weg waren, was een zilverachtige haar, die nauwelijks zichtbaar op het tapijt lag.

"Takagi-kun, fijn dat je ons ook eindelijk met je aanwezigheid verblijdt," klonk de zware basstem van Inspecteur Megure.

Onwillekeurig kromp brigadier Takagi even ineen toen hij onverwacht een uitbrander kreeg bij het binnenkomen. Verbaasd keek hij naar de grote groep mensen in het kantoor van het politiestation. Normaal gezien was het tegen lunchtijd niet zo druk op het bureau en hij was maar een paar minuten aan de late kant, wat hij wel geoorloofd vond na die surveillance van vannacht. Snel vond hij een plaatsje naast brigadier Chiba. Tegenover hem stond brigadier Satou, die hem een snelle glimlach toeworp.

"Nu iedereen er eindelijk is, kan ik jullie voorstellen aan een tijdelijke nieuwe collega. Hij zal ons enkele weken assisteren als onderdeel van zijn buitenlandse stage."

Toen pas merkte Takagi de jongen op die naast Inspecteur Megure stond. Het was overduidelijk dat hij van buiten Japan kwam, maar hij leek nog wel erg jong om zijn politietraining nu al af te ronden met een stage.

"Mijn naam is Potter, Harry. Aangenaam kennis te maken," begroette de jongen hen met een lichte buiging. Zijn accent was wat vreemd, maar verder klonk zijn Japans uitstekend.

"Onhoud goed, dit is pas zijn eerste keer in Japan, dus neem het hem niet kwalijk als hij iets vreemds doet."

Iedereen knikte en maakte toen aanstalten om naar hun bureaus te gaan. Op dat moment ging de telefoon op Inspecteur Megure's bureau. Na een kort gesprek legde hij de hoorn weer neer.

"Satou, Takagi, Potter, jullie gaan met mij mee. Er is weer ingebroken in een juwelierszaak. Dit keer is er echter ook een lijk gevonden. Eindelijk iets waar we hopelijk een aanwijzing door kunnen vinden. Potter, ik licht je onderweg wel in over de zaak."

"Waarom moet ik met jullie mee gaan winkelen?" mopperde Shinichi tegen niemand in het bijzonder, terwijl de metro vanwege een bocht even heen en weer schudde.

"Er is verder niemand thuis, want pa is naar het concert van Yoko in Fukushima," antwoordde Ran. "En als je nu meegaat, zal ik straks curry voor je maken. Daar hou je toch zo van?"

Shinichi bromde even wat.

"Hoe ging het vanochtend eigenlijk op school, Conan?" Ran probeerde hem aan de praat te houden.

"Net als anders. Heel gemakkelijk," antwoordde Shinichi zo vrolijk als hij kon opbrengen.

'De basisschool was al saai genoeg toen ik hem voor de eerste keer deed,' dacht Shinichi, die verveeld voor zich uit keek. 'Nooit gedacht dat ik zou verlangen naar eindexamens en toelatingsexamens, maar ik zou graag weer eens een uitdaging hebben.'

"Wat gaan jullie eigenlijk kopen?" Hij zond Sonoko, Ran's beste vriendin, een blik die boekdelen sprak.

"Ahaha! Ik heb een wijk met een aantal juwelierszaken ontdekt en ik heb een paar hele mooie horloges gezien," zei Sonoko triomfantelijk."Ik zat eraan te denken om Makoto-kun er een te geven."

'En daar komt de aap uit de mouw,' dacht Shinichi. 'Ik had kunnen weten dat het zoiets zou zijn.'

"Misschien kun jij ook wat vinden voor die man van je," plaagde Sonoko Ran met een grijns op haar gezicht.

"Sonoko! Je weet best dat we alleen maar vrienden zijn. Trouwens, ik heb Shinichi al maanden niet meer gezien. Wie weet wanneer hij weer terugkomt." Ran was wel gewend aan het geplaag van haar beste vriendin. "Trouwens, ik weet zijn smaak eigenlijk helemaal niet."

'Ik kan jullie horen, hoor!' dacht Shinichi. 'Niet dat jullie dat weten, maar goed.'

"Waarom bel je hem dan niet? Je hebt nu toch zijn nummer?" De grijns was nog niet verdwenen.

Daar schrok hij even van. Als Ran werkelijk ging bellen, moest hij als de wiedeweerga zijn Shinichi-telefoon uitzetten. Hij kon nieuwe vermoedens over zijn identiteit op dit moment niet gebruiken.

"Ik denk eerlijk gezegd niet dat Shinichi wat geeft om juwelen, maar misschien vind ik wat leuks voor mezelf."

Hij haalde opgelucht adem en enkele haltes later stapten ze uit. Toen ze het metrostation echter uit liepen, zagen ze een groep mensen voor een winkel staan en Shinichi herkende de politiemensen die zich door de groep heen drongen naar de winkel toe.

"Ran-neechan, ik ga even Inspecteur Megure en brigadier Takagi gedag zeggen!" zei hij, voor hij ervandoor ging. Hier moest hij meer van weten.

"Conan!" riep Ran nog, met haar arm uitgestrekt om hem tegen te houden, maar het was al te laat.

Conan was net binnen hoorafstand van de politie toen hij een buitenlandse jongen hoorde zeggen: "Dus als ik het goed begrijp, zijn er al vijf eerdere inbraken bij juweliers in deze wijk geweest en bij alle zaken leek het geld gewoon in het niets te verdwijnen, zonder braaksporen?"

"Dat klopt. Bij de vorige inbraak is er één zilverkleurige haar op het plaats delict gevonden, maar verder geen bewijsmateriaal. En deze keer vonden we een lijk zonder een spoortje van geweld en geen enkele aanwijzing."

Een zilverkleurige haar! Shinichi dacht meteen aan Gin, de man met de lange, zilverkleurige haren die hem het gif had toegediend waardoor hij gekrompen was tot een zevenjarige. Het feit dat er verder geen aanwijzingen waren maakte hem er bijna zeker van dat de Zwarte Organisatie achter de inbraken zat. Maar waarom zouden ze geld stelen, als ze vele rijke mensen onder hun duim hadden die ze konden uitmelken? En waarom bliezen ze de winkel vervolgens niet op, om er helemaal zeker van te zijn dat er geen sporen waren?

"Het slachtoffer is Honda Takuto, 46 jaar, eigenaar van de juwelierszaak. Er zijn geen uitwendige oorzaken te vinden voor zijn dood. Sectie zal moeten uitwijzen wat de doodsoorzaak is," somde brigadier Satou op. De Inspecteur bromde ter instemming.

"Inspecteur Megure!" riep brigadier Takagi. "De vrouw van de eigenaar heeft de bewakingscamera op de tv aangesloten, we kunnen de beelden nu direct bekijken."

"Mooi, laten we dat dan maar eens doen. Hopelijk kunnen we deze keer wel iets met de beelden."

Conan glipte met de rechercheurs mee naar binnen, zonder de aandacht te trekken. Ran en Sonoko kwamen op dat moment aan bij de groep toeschouwers bij het plaats delict.

"Ik durf te wedden dat dat joch zich weer aan het bemoeien is met een of andere zaak," merkte Sonoko droog op. "Waar anders zou hij zo snel naartoe gerend zijn?"

"Ik moet hem toch eens op een of andere manier afleren om steeds weg te rennen als er politie in de buurt is," zuchtte Ran. "Hij heeft hen en mijn vader wel vaak geholpen zaken op te lossen, maar ze kunnen het heus wel zelf aan."

De rechercheurs, Harry en Shinichi bekeken de beelden. Het begon op precies dezelfde wijze als de andere zaken. Zwevende juwelen en geld en verdwijnend vitrineglas. Harry werd een beetje bleek bij het zien van wat overduidelijk magie was. Shinichi daarentegen was ervan overtuigd dat het een truc moest zijn.

"Precies hetzelfde als bij de eerdere zaken!" merkte Inspecteur Megure op. "Het lijkt wel magie!"

Toen verscheen de eigenaar van de winkel in beeld. Het was duidelijk te zien dat hij wat zei, maar er zat geen geluid bij de video. Vervolgens werd het beeld voor ongeveer vijftien seconden zwart, waarna het weer verscheen. De eigenaar lag dood op de grond, zoals ze hem gevonden hadden, en de juwelen waren verdwenen.

Harry realiseerde zich dat er een groot probleem was. De magie droop van deze zaak af, maar waar waren de mensen van de JMO, de Japanse Magische Overheid? Er was geen enkel Dreuzelgeheugen gewist en de zaak werd niet onderzocht door de juiste mensen. Hij besloot om hen later zelf te contacteren, want dit moest en zou opgelost worden.

"Wat voor haar was het die werd gevonden?" vroeg Conan onschuldig aan Inspecteur Megure.

"Conan-kun! Sinds wanneer ben jij hier?" riep Takagi verschrikt uit. Ook Satou, Megure en Harry keken Shinichi verrast aan. Harry vroeg zich even af of de jongen zich in hun midden had verschijnseld, maar schudde die gedachte snel weg. Daar was hij te jong voor, zelfs als hij magische krachten zou hebben.

"Al een poosje," antwoordde hij met zijn meest onschuldige gezicht. "Maar over die haar?"

"Dat is het probleem. We hebben kunnen vaststellen dat het van dierlijke oorsprong is, maar welke diersoort het precies is, is nog steeds een raadsel."

Harry vroeg zich af waarom de Inspecteur details van de zaak aan een basisschoolkind gaf. Moest dat niet geheim blijven? Hij begon zijn twijfels te krijgen over zijn stageplek.

Zijn gedachten waren blijkbaar van zijn gezicht af te lezen, want Satou sprak hem aan.

"Conan-kun heeft al bij veel zaken geholpen. Zijn observatievermogen heeft ons vaak uit de brand geholpen en hij assisteert ook vaak detective Mouri als hij een zaak oplost."

Harry keek haar ongelovig aan. Hoe kon een klein kind zaken helpen oplossen?

"Zou ik die haar mogen zien?" vroeg Conan, die enigszins gerustgesteld, maar ook teleurgesteld was dat de haar niet van Gin afkomstig kon zijn.

"Ik had gehoopt op deze locatie nog een haar te vinden, maar helaas. Ik had hem meegenomen als vergelijkingsmateriaal, dus je hebt geluk dat hij hier is." Megure gaf hem een doorzichtig, gesealed zakje met daarin een haar van een centimeter of vijftien.

"Het lijkt wel of hij bijna transparant is."

Dat trok Harry's aandacht. Hij liep naar Conan toe en keek over zijn schouder mee naar de haar. De jongen had gelijk. Het transparante zilver deed hem denken aan zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel en toen herinnerde hij zich dat normale onzichtbaarheidsmantels ofwel betoverd zijn met een waanzichtspreuk, een kameoflagespreuk of geweven zijn uit Demiguisehaar. En de Demiguise was een Aziatische apensoort met lange, zilveren haren.

Harry beet op zijn lip en vroeg zich opnieuw af waarom de JMO geen stappen had ondernomen. De dader was overduidelijk een tovenaar of heks, in het bezit van een Demiguise-onzichtbaarheidsmantel.

Shinichi merkte op dat de buitenlandse jongen meer van de zaak leek te weten na het zien van de haar en vond het maar verdacht dat hij zijn vermoedens niet aan zijn collega's vertelde. Hij besloot hem zeer nauwkeurig in de gaten te houden.

"Ik moet even frisse lucht hebben," zei Harry tegen Inspecteur Megure, die knikte. Harry had in de korte tijd dat hij in Japan was gemerkt dat veel Dreuzels niet letten op de smalle steegjes tussen gebouwen in en daarvan zou hij nu gebruik maken om te verdwijnselen naar het gebouw van de Japanse Magische Overheid. Hij had echter niet door dat Conan hem achterna was gekomen en hem bij zijn kleding vastgreep op het moment dat hij verschijnselde.

Conan voelde een zeer onaangename druk op zijn lichaam, alsof zijn al gekrompen lichaam nog kleiner werd gemaakt. Hij kon geen adem halen en zijn vingers leken versmolten te zijn met de kleding van de buitenlander. Slechts een seconde later was het alweer voorbij en hij snakte naar adem.

Op dat moment besefte Harry dat hij een verstekeling had en hij zuchtte diep. Toen drong het tot hem door dat hij een Dreuzel bijverschijnseld had naar een magische plek. Dat beloofde problemen.

"Conan, waarom kwam je me achterna?" vroeg hij streng.

"Omdat ik vermoed dat je meer over deze zaak weet dan je laat merken." Conan keek Harry recht aan. "En het leek erop alsof je ervandoor ging. Wie ben jij?"

Harry's nekharen gingen recht overeind staan. Hoe kon die Conan weten dat hij meer wist?

"Dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen. Waarom vertrouwt de politie jou, terwijl je nog maar een kind bent?"

"Omdat ik al veel zaken heb helpen oplossen. Ik ben Edogawa Conan, een detective."

Harry keek rond en besloot dat hij Conan maar op sleeptouw moest nemen. Hij kon de jongen moeilijk hier op het verschijnselpunt achterlaten. Maar dan moest hij hem er wel van kunnen overtuigen dat magie bestond, voor hij zich dood zou schrikken van wat hem beneden te wachten stond.

"Ik ben Potter Harry, een tovenaar."

"Baa~ro, idioot, magie bestaat niet," Conan keek Harry scherp aan.

"Hoe verklaar je dan dat we nu op het dak van dit gebouw staan, terwijl we een paar minuten geleden nog op de begane grond stonden?" vroeg Harry laconiek.

Conan keek toen voor het eerst om zich heen. Ze stonden inderdaad op een dak.

"Dat is vast een truc. Het werd even zwart voor mijn ogen en het voelde alsof ik door een afvoerbuis geduwd werd."

Harry besloot hem een demonstratie te geven en haalde zijn staf tevoorschijn.

"Heb je iets bij je waar ik wat mee uit mag halen?"

Conan haalde een geruite zakdoek uit zijn broekzak. "Zoiets als dit?"

"Perfect. Let nu maar eens goed op."

Harry mompelde een spreuk en de zakdoek veranderde in een geruit konijn.

"Hmm, nog steeds niet helemaal volmaakt, maar ik denk dat dit mijn punt wel overbrengt."

Shinichi was nog steeds sceptisch, maar kon zo een-twee-drie geen logische verklaring bedenken voor deze transformatie. Hij porte het konijntje zachtjes in de zij en voelde dat het echt een levend wezen was. De pels van het diertje was droog en voelde natuurlijk aan, dus het leek er niet op dat het geverfd was.

"Wanneer je het onmogelijke hebt geëlimineerd, dan is wat overblijft, hoe onwaarschijnlijk ook, de waarheid," mompelde Shinichi. "Maar wat nu overblijft IS het onmogelijke."

Harry lachte kort en zorgde ervoor dat Conan zijn zakdoek weer terug kreeg.

"Als het om magie gaat is het eerder 'Wanneer je het onwaarschijnlijke hebt geëlimineerd, dan is wat overblijft de waarheid, want het onmogelijke bestaat'."

"Ik heb op dit moment geen bewijs dat magie niet bestaat, maar ik ben nog niet overtuigd dat het wel bestaat. Waar was je eigenlijk naar op weg?"

"We staan nu bovenop het hoofdgebouw van de Japanse Magische Overheid. Ik was op weg naar het Schouwershoofdkwartier. Zeg maar het politiebureau van de magische wereld," antwoordde Harry. "Ik was van plan alleen te gaan, maar nu je er toch bent, kun je maar het beste dicht bij me in de buurt blijven."

Hij liep naar de deur die hen naar beneden zou leiden en Shinichi volgde hem op de voet. De trap naar beneden was echter geen normale trap. De treden leken als een roltrap naar beneden te gaan, maar er was geen mechanisme te ontdekken. Harry glimlachte toen Conans wenkbrauwen omhoog schoten van verbazing. Hij leek met tegenzin met de trap mee te gaan.

Aan het einde van de trap kwamen ze op een pleintje terecht waar wel zeven gangen op uit kwamen. Harry vroeg aan een tovenaar die toevallig langskwam hoe hij bij het Schouwershoofdkwartier kon komen en prentte de aanwijzingen in zijn geheugen. Shinichi keek ondertussen zijn ogen uit. Het was volgens hem bouwtechnisch onmogelijk om een plein als dit binnen in een gebouw te hebben. En dan die papieren vliegtuigjes die rondvlogen van de ene gang naar de andere. Hoe konden ze blijven zweven als er geen luchtstroom was? En hoe kon het dat ze een scherpe bocht konden nemen en gewoon verder vliegen? Hij vond het niet leuk om toe te geven, maar het ging er steeds meer op lijken dat magie wel degelijk bestond.

"Conan, deze kant op. We zijn vlak bij het kantoor."

Shinichi volgde Harry en ze liepen binnen bij een afdeling met de naam "Hoofdkwartier Schouwers". Harry meldde zich bij een balie en een paar minuten later werden ze door een tovenaar van middelbare leeftijd opgehaald.

"Goedemiddag heren. Mijn naam is Suzuki Yuuta. Wat kan ik voor jullie doen?"

"Goedemiddag. Mijn naam is Potter Harry en dit is Edogawa Conan. Allereerst wil ik me excuseren dat ik Edogawa-kun heb meegenomen, maar hij had mijn kleding vast toen ik hierheen verschijnselde en ik kon hem moeilijk achterlaten op het verschijnselpunt."

"Dat is geen probleem. We zullen zijn geheugen achteraf wissen."

Dat vond Shinichi zeer verontrustend klinken.

"Dat is nu niet het belangrijkste punt. Er is een serie misdaden gepleegd in juwelierszaken nabij station Nakaokachimachi, waarbij zeer duidelijk magie is gebruikt. Waarom hebben jullie daar geen mensen op gezet?"

Suzuki keek Harry bezorgd aan. "Weet je het heel zeker?"

"Ja. Op de bewakingscamera's was te zien hoe vitrineglazen verdwenen en juwelen en geld naar één punt in de winkel zweefden, waar ze dan verdwenen. En op een van de locaties is een haar van een Demiguise ontdekt. Ik hoef u niet te vertellen dat daar onzichtbaarheidsmantels van gemaakt worden. En op de laatste locatie is een lijk ontdekt en ik vermoed dat het slachtoffer is omgekomen door Avada Kedavra."

"Wij hebben al weken geen spoor van magie aangetroffen in dat gedeelte van de stad. Als er werkelijk sprake is van een magische misdaad, moet de dader een manier hebben gevonden om de magische handtekening te verwijderen."

"Hoe kunnen we hem dan in hemelsnaam opsporen?"

Er viel een stilte.

Shinichi's hersens draaiden op volle toeren.

"Zijn er veel van die onzichtbaarheidsmantels?" vroeg hij aan de twee mannen voor hem.

"Nee, er zijn meer mantels met waanzichtspreuken en kameoflagespreuken, maar de gesponnen mantels zijn zeer zeldzaam. Er is maar één persoon in Japan die ze kan maken."

"Is er dan ergens een lijst met mensen die zo'n mantel hebben?"

Harry en Suzuki-san keken elkaar aan. "Dat zou best wel eens kunnen."

Suzuki greep een snufje brandstof en gooide dit in het haardvuur van het kantoor.

Shinichi keek met grote ogen hoe de man op zijn knieën ging zitten en zijn hoofd in het vuur stak.

"Is hij gek geworden?" fluisterde hij naar Harry.

"Nee, dat is de tovenaarsversie van de telefoon," fluisterde die terug.

Shinichi schudde zijn hoofd. Hij kon er nu niet meer omheen. Magie bestond.

– Ondertussen op het plaats delict –

"Waar zijn Conan en Potter naartoe?" vroeg Satou aan Takagi.

"Nu je het zegt, Potter blijft wel lang weg van zijn luchtje scheppen. En Conan heb ik ook al een poosje niet gezien."

"Zou Potter ervandoor zijn gegaan?"

"Waarom zou hij?"

"Misschien heeft hij iets te maken met deze zaak?"

"Kom nou. Hij is hier nog nooit geweest. Hij is gisteren pas aangekomen in Japan."

"Dat is tijd genoeg voor deze laatste inbraak. De vraag is of hij werkelijk nog nooit eerder hier is geweest."

Takagi keek Satou verbijsterd aan. Dacht ze nou echt dat Potter de dader was?

– Terug bij de JMO –

"Dit is de lijst met mensen die een Demiguise-onzichtbaarheidsmantel in hun bezit hebben." Suzuki overhandigde de korte lijst aan Harry, die hem laag genoeg hield zodat Conan hem ook kon zien. Er stonden slechts drie namen op.

Fukumoto Haruto (man, 46 jaar, eigenaar Apothekarij in Kyoto)

Kumataka Hoshiko (vrouw, 34 jaar, ambtenaar bij Magisch Onderhoud in Tokyo)

Ishikuro Shinju (vrouw, 55 jaar, ontwerpster tovenaarsmode in Osaka)

"Ik heb een van mijn mensen al op pad gestuurd om ze op te halen. Als het goed is, zullen ze zich verzamelen bij de laatste locatie. Ik geef je hierbij toestemming om magie te gebruiken in aanwezigheid van Dreuzels, tot deze zaak is opgelost."

"Bedankt. Dan gaan Conan en ik daar weer naartoe. Inspecteur Megure en mijn andere collega's zullen ondertussen wel ongerust aan het worden zijn."

Shinichi boog kort en zei: "Het was aangenaam kennis met u te maken." Hij hoopte dat men zou vergeten zijn geheugen te wissen, zoals ze dat noemden, als hij beleefd was.

"Hou je stevig aan me vast, Conan. We gaan direct terug naar waar we vandaan kwamen."

"Daar zijn jullie! Waar waren jullie gebleven? We hebben een hele tijd naar jullie gezocht!" bulderde Inspecteur Megure toen Harry en Conan in zicht kwamen.

Shinichi lachte ongemakkelijk, terwijl hij nog probeerde te herstellen van zijn tweede verschijnseling ooit en Harry haalde gegeneerd een hand door zijn haar.

"We waren op zoek naar verdachten. Ze kunnen elk moment hier zijn."

De monden van Inspecteur Megure, Takagi en Satou vielen open. "Hoe hebben jullie dat voor elkaar gekregen zonder ook maar één aanwijzing?"

"Dat is het punt, er was wel een aanwijzing. De haar."

"Maar we weten niet wat voor haar het is!"

"Dat weten we wel. Tenminste, ik herkende hem toen Conan hier opmerkte dat hij bijna transparant was. Het is echter niet verbazingwekkend dat jullie er niet achter konden komen van wat voor dier het afkomstig was, aangezien het om een fabeldier gaat."

"En dat moeten wij geloven?" vroeg Satou lacherig. "Je was er gewoon vandoor. Geef maar toe."

Harry zuchtte. "Ik snap dat het moeilijk te bevatten is, maar er bestaat een hele magische wereld naast deze. Conan hier heeft er al een stukje van kunnen zien."

De groep volwassenen keek vragend naar een nors kijkende Conan.

"Ik wilde het eerst ook niet geloven, maar na wat ik gezien heb, kan ik weinig anders dan toegeven dat magie zou kunnen bestaan. Ik denk echter dat een... demonstratie... meer effect heeft dan woorden alleen. Net zoals dat bij mij het geval was."

Harry haalde zijn toverstaf tevoorschijn, richtte op Takagi en sprak een spreuk uit. Langzaam kwam de jongeman los van de grond en hij protesteerde luid. "Aaaah! Wat gebeurt hier? Laat me los!"

Harry hief de spreuk op en Takagi kwam onzacht op zijn achterste neer.

"Een zelfde soort spreuk als ik net heb gedemonstreerd, is ook bij de misdaden gebruikt. En de haar die we gevonden hebben, is onderdeel van een onzichtbaarheidsmantel."

"Een wat?" riepen Satou en Megure in koor.

"Een mantel die de drager onzichtbaar maakt als deze gedragen wordt. Op dit moment worden de drie mensen in Japan met zo'n mantel hierheen gehaald."

"We zijn zojuist gearriveerd," hoorden ze achter zich. "Al snap ik niet waarom we op een Dreuzellocatie zijn als het om een magische misdaad gaat."

Takagi, Satou en Megure keken hun ogen uit. Ze waren wel wat gewend in Tokyo met mensen die uitgedost waren in cosplay-kleding, maar dit was weer iets heel anders.

Twee vrouwen en een man stonden met chagrijnige gezichten op een rij. Ieder van hen had een zilverkleurige mantel bij zich.

Het was de vrouw aan de rechterkant die had gesproken.

"Hier zijn de verdachten," meldde de tovenaar in Schouwersgewaad die achter hen stond. "Hun staffen zijn op dit moment in mijn bezit, zodat ze niemand kunnen aanvallen."

"Bedankt. Als jullie je eerst eens voorstellen, dan weten we wie wie is," nam Harry de leiding.

De vrouw die eerder had gesproken, stelde zich als eerste voor.

"Ishikuro Shinju, 55 jaar. Modeontwerpster. Vanavond is er een modeshow en er moet nog heel veel gebeuren! Ik zou het op prijs stellen als dit snel afgerond wordt."

"Mijn naam is Fukumoto Haruto, 46 jaar. Kunnen we dit snel afhandelen? Er komt over een uur een belangrijke klant naar mijn winkel toe," ratelde de man die in het midden stond.

"Kumataka Hoshiko, 34. Ambtenaar," geeuwde de vrouw aan de linkerkant. "Mijn nacht- en ochtenddienst zit er net op en ik wil graag naar bed."

"We zullen dit zo snel mogelijk afhandelen, maar allereerst zou ik graag jullie onzichtbaarheidsmantels willen bekijken," zei Harry. De verdachten overhandigden hun mantels. "Takagi, Satou, als jullie me even helpen?"

"Inspecteur Megure." Conan trok zachtjes aan de regenjas van de Inspecteur. "Kunt u mij vertellen waar de andere overvallen precies plaatsvonden? Dan kan ik dat op deze kaart aangeven. Misschien vinden we dan een aanwijzing, net als die keer met de pyromaan die het teken voor vuur door de stad tekende."

"Hmm, de mantel van Fukumoto heeft een gerafelde zoom en die van Ishikuro heeft een scheur aan de zijkant. Maar die van Kumataka heeft geen enkele beschadiging," constateerde Harry.

Fukumoto schoot in de verdediging. "De mantel is gewoon nogal lang voor mij. Ik ben niet zo groot en daarom sleept de zoom over de grond als ik hem draag. Natuurlijk gaat hij dan rafelen!"

Ook Ishikuro werd kwaad. "Die scheur zit er al een hele tijd in en ik wilde hem zorgvuldig repareren voor ik hem weer aan deed. Ik heb hem al maanden niet meer gedragen, omdat de aanvoer van Demiguisehaar zo traag is. Zo'n mantel repareer je niet zomaar met wat normaal garen!"

Na die opmerking keek Harry wat nauwkeuriger naar de mantel van Kumataka.

"Deze mantel is wel gerepareerd met normaal garen, zo te zien. De zoom is anders dan die van de andere twee."

"Ja, hij was te lang voor me, net zoals bij Fukumoto. Maar ik had niet het geduld om te wachten op Demiguisehaar zodat ik hem korter kon maken. Wie let er nou op een paar steken vlak bij de grond? Niemand die het ziet," verdedigde Kumataka zichzelf.

Op dat moment trok Conan Harry's aandacht. "Potter-kun. Zegt dit patroon je iets?"

Hij liet een kaart van de wijk zien met daarop met rode stift de locaties van de inbraken.

Harry dacht diep na. Op het eerste gezicht leek het een doodgewoon kruis te vormen, maar daar was het te scheef voor. Toen dacht hij aan de sterrenkaartjes die Hermelien altijd maakte om de sterrenbeelden te oefenen voor Astronomie. De vorm kwam hem zeer bekend voor.

"Ah! Het is een beetje scheef, maar het zou wel eens het sterrenbeeld Aquila kunnen zijn!" riep hij vervolgens uit. "Maar heeft dat iets met de zaak te maken?"

"Misschien wel, misschien niet," zei Conan, die de reacties van de verdachten in de gaten had gehouden, "Maar Kumataka werd een beetje bleek toen je dat net riep. De andere twee reageerden er niet op. En het interessante is dat alledrie de namen te linken zijn aan de zaak."

"Hoe bedoel je dat?" vroeg Inspecteur Megure, die zich een beetje in de steek gelaten voelde. Alsof hij niet meer de leiding had over de zaak.

"Nou, Fukumoto Haruto kun je lezen als 'vliegend fortuin', wat kan duiden op de zwevende juwelen die we zagen op de camerabeelden. Ishikuro Shinju betekent 'zwarte parel', wat juwelen verkregen door misdaad zou kunnen betekenen en Kumataka Hoshiko is 'sterrenkind Kuifarend'. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt Kumataka er niets mee te maken te hebben, maar met dit patroon erbij juist weer wel."

"Wat jammer dat we geen sterk bewijs hebben wie de dader is," zuchtte Harry.

"Is er geen magische manier om iemand de waarheid te laten spreken?" vroeg Shinichi onschuldig aan de tovenaar. Hij wist zeker dat er beperkingen aan die zogenaamde magie moesten zitten. Zou dit er een van kunnen zijn?

Harry's mond viel open. "Die is er!" Hij liep naar de Schouwer toe en fluisterde hem wat toe. De man knikte en verdween in het niets. Shinichi was verbijsterd. Er was een manier om iemand de waarheid te laten spreken? Dat zou zo veel zaken een stuk makkelijker maken.

De drie volwassenen in het gezelschap waren van hun stuk gebracht door de plotselinge verdwijning. Shinichi had het verwacht, maar kon alsnog zijn ogen niet geloven. Was hij daarstraks op dezelfde manier verdwenen samen met Potter?

Op dat moment kwamen Ran en Sonoko binnenlopen. Ze hadden de politieman buiten eindelijk kunnen overtuigen om hen binnen te laten.

"Daar ben je, Conan! We hebben de hele tijd buiten op je staan wachten. Waar ben je mee bezig?" riep Ran geërgerd uit.

"Ran-neechan!" antwoordde Shinichi ongemakkelijk. "Ik ben de politie aan het helpen deze zaak op te lossen."

"Dat kunnen ze ook heus wel zonder jou. Kom mee, dan loop je ze niet meer voor de voeten."

Geen haar op zijn hoofd die eraan dacht om nu weg te gaan, zo vlak voor de zaak opgelost werd. Hij rende naar Potter toe en verstopte zich achter zijn benen, zoals een eigenwijze, kleine jongen zou doen.

Harry op zijn beurt zag zijn kans schoon nu Conan afgeleid was en sprak een analysespreuk over hem uit. Nu zou hij te weten komen wie hij echt was. Hij geloofde al lang niet meer dat Conan werkelijk een zevenjarige was.

Inspecteur Megure probeerde Ran wat te bedaren en zei dat Conan heel waardevol was geweest en dat het onverstandig was hem nu te laten gaan. Dat hielp, maar Ran vond het overduidelijk nog steeds niet leuk dat hij er weer eens vandoor was gegaan.

De resultaten van de analysespreuk bevestigden Harry's vermoedens. Conans werkelijke identiteit was Kudou Shinichi, zeventien jaar. Maar het lichaam waarin hij zat was wel degelijk dat van een zevenjarige. Opnieuw een raadsel. Was Kudou-kun in aanraking gekomen met een verjongingsdrank?

Hij kon er niet langer over nadenken, want op dat moment kwam de Schouwer met een knal terug de zaak binnen. Ran en Sonoko sprongen bijna een meter in de lucht van schrik.

"WAAR KOMT HIJ NOU INEENS VANDAAN?" riep Sonoko uit. "Wat is hier gaande?"

De man negeerde het geschreeuw en stopte Harry een flesje doorzichtige vloeistof toe.

"Bedankt," zei Harry. "Conan, zullen wij eens wat te drinken maken voor onze gasten?"

Shinichi keek de jongeman vragend aan, maar knikte toen hij het flesje liet zien. Samen liepen ze naar de keuken.

Op de achtergrond hoorden ze Fukumoto klagen tegen Inspecteur Megure dat hij te laat zou komen voor zijn afspraak met een van zijn belangrijkste klanten en of ze dit niet later konden bespreken.

Eenmaal alleen in de keuken vulde Harry drie kopjes met water, dat hij met zijn staf liet koken. Shinichi had ondertussen een theezakje gevonden in een van de lades.

"Wat zit er in dat flesje?" vroeg Conan, op het moment waarop Harry hem wilde confronteren met wat hij te weten was gekomen.

"Veritaserum. Slechts een paar druppeltjes van deze toverdrank en je kan enkele uren lang alleen maar de waarheid spreken."

Shinichi huiverde. Hij moest ver uit de buurt van dat spul blijven. Wie weet wat hij allemaal zou vertellen als hij ongemerkt dat drankje binnenkreeg.

Harry besloot Conan pas later te confronteren met zijn ontdekking. Nu was het er niet de goede tijd voor.

"Conan, als jij nou het dienblad met de kopjes meeneemt, dan zorg ik ervoor dat alleen de verdachten er van kunnen drinken. Ik denk dat ze jou minder zullen verdenken dan mij, omdat jij geen tovenaar bent."

Conan knikte en liep met een onschuldige blik met het dienblad naar de tovenaar en heksen toe.

"Willen jullie misschien wat drinken? Ik dacht dat jullie misschien wel dorst hadden."

"Dat is aardig van je, jongen," glimlachte Ishikuro.

"Dank je wel," was het korte antwoord van Fukumoto.

"Koffie was misschien handiger geweest, maar ach, ik ga zodra ik hier weg ben toch slapen."

Harry knipoogde naar Conan ter goedkeuring. Alledrie de verdachten hadden het veritaserum binnengekregen.

Ongeveer een minuut later stapte Harry op hen af.

"Dan wil ik jullie nu graag nog een paar vragen stellen over deze zaak."

"Ga je gang, ik heb hier niets mee te maken," zei Fukumoto. Hij fronste, alsof hij eigenlijk iets anders had willen zeggen, maar dat er iets onverwachts uit kwam.

"Fukumoto. Heb jij de inbraken en de moord gepleegd?"

"Nee. Dat heb ik niet gedaan."

"Ishikuro, heb jij de inbraken en de moord gepleegd?"

"Nee, ik was het niet."

"Kumataka, heb jij de inbraken en de moord gepleegd?"

"Ja, ik heb het gedaan," was het voor de politieagenten onverwachte antwoord. "Verdorie, heb je Veritaserum in de thee gedaan of zo?"

"Dat heb ik inderdaad. Er was geen sterk bewijs, doordat de magische handtekening verwijderd is, op een of andere manier, en ook aan de onzichtbaarheidsmantels was niet duidelijk te zien wie de dader was. Dit was de enige mogelijkheid. Waarom heb je het gedaan?"

"Ik verveelde me op mijn werk. Toen ik bij de Verbloemisten een klusje moest opknappen, kwam ik een spreuk tegen waardoor het onmogelijk was om een spreuk of daad terug te leiden naar de toverstaf. Dat wilde ik uitproberen en bij mijn kleine oefening lukte het. Toen wilde ik wat groters doen. Iets symbolisch."

Ze keek rechtstreeks naar Conan.

"En net zoals die jongen daar al zei, heb ik het sterrenbeeld dat mijn naam uitbeeldt op Tokyo gelegd. Je kunt je mijn verbazing voorstellen toen ik erachter kwam dat als ik de punten lichtjes verschoof, alle punten juwelierszaken waren."

"Maar waarom heb je de eigenaar van deze zaak vermoord?"

"Hij verraste me. Hij was een Dreuzel, maar had blijkbaar tovenaars in de familie, want hij riep dat hij me aan zou geven bij de Schouwers. Ik wilde niet gepakt worden en ik was er zeker van dat de Dreuzels deze zaak niet konden oplossen en de Magische Wetshandhaving zou niet eens weten dat er magie in het spel was, dankzij die spreuk."

"Wanneer heb je de onzichtbaarheidsmantel gerepareerd?"

"Toen ik erachter kwam dat er een scheur in zat na de voorlaatste overval. Hij moet aan een spijker zijn blijven hangen of zo."

"Wat heb je met de buit gedaan?"

"Alle juwelen liggen in mijn kluis bij de bank. Het geld heb ik omgezet in Galjoenen en die liggen ook in de kluis."

"Ik denk dat we genoeg weten, nietwaar?" vroeg hij aan de Schouwer. Geef de andere twee hun staf en mantel terug, zij kunnen gaan. Kumataka, je wordt hierbij gearresteerd."

De Schouwer knikte en hield zijn staf op de jonge vrouw gericht. "Zodra ik terug ben bij de JMO, zal ik een paar geheugenwissers sturen, Potter."

"Bedankt. Hopelijk is dit de enige magische misdaad die ik hier tegenkom. Het was de bedoeling dat ik hier Dreuzeltechnieken en logica zou bestuderen, niet magie."

– Enkele uren later –

"Weet je waarom ik heb toegestaan dat ze jouw geheugen niet hebben gewist?" vroeg Harry aan Conan.

Alle andere aanwezige Dreuzels hadden geen flauw idee meer wat er was gebeurd en waarom ze in de juwelierszaak waren. Het lichaam van de eigenaar was door tovenaars weggehaald en alles was in zijn oorspronkelijke staat teruggebracht. Het papierwerk over de zaak en de camerabeelden waren in beslag genomen door de Schouwers.

"Eerlijk gezegd heb ik geen flauw idee, maar ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat je het me gaat vertellen."

"Ik weet dat je eigenlijk de zeventienjarige Kudou Shinichi bent, maar dat je in het lichaam van een zevenjarige zit. Wat ik graag wil weten is hoe dat zo is gekomen."

Shinichi keek hem met grote ogen aan.

"Hoe ben je daar achter gekomen?"

"Met een analysespreuk."

Shinichi besloot hem alles te vertellen, want hij vreesde dat hij anders Veritaserum toegediend zou krijgen.

"Dus je kreeg een drug toegediend door die mannen van De Organisatie waardoor je bent gekrompen? En om jezelf te beschermen heb je een andere identiteit aangenomen, maar je zit nog wel achter die organisatie aan en om aan informatie te komen woon je bij je klasgenoot Ran, omdat haar vader een detective is?" Harry schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd.

"Precies."

"Ik heb reden om te denken dat er magische ingrediënten in die drug zaten. Er bestaat namelijk een toverdrank die mensen jonger maakt. Meestal niet veel, een paar maanden of zo, maar het effect bij Dreuzels is onbekend."

"Dan denk ik dat je maar eens moet gaan praten met Haibara-san."

"Haibara-san?"

"Zij was de originele maker van de drug, maar ze is ontsnapt aan De Organisatie door diezelfde drug te gebruiken en is toen ook gekrompen. Ze is al maanden bezig een tegengif te maken, maar tot nu toe zonder permanent resultaat."

"Zo lang ik hier nog stage loop, zal ik helpen een tegengif te vinden. Soms is de oplossing makkelijker dan je zou denken. Verder zal ik de Japanse Magische Overheid over deze organisatie inlichten. Misschien zijn er tovenaars bij betrokken."

"Conan-kun! Zullen we nu eindelijk eens naar huis gaan? Het is al bijna tijd voor het avondeten!" riep Ran van een afstandje.

"Ik kom er zo aan, Ran-neechan!" antwoordde Shinichi.

"Ran, vind je niet dat die Potter-san een beetje op Shinichi lijkt? Ik denk dat ze ongeveer even oud zijn." merkte Sonoko op.

Ran tuurde in de richting van de twee jongens. "Ze hebben beiden zwart haar dat alle kanten op steekt en ze zijn allebei slank, maar daar vind ik de vergelijking wel ophouden. Ik vind dat hij meer lijkt op een westerse, oudere versie van Conan."

"Hmm. Als Potter Japans was, zouden ze inderdaad wel broers geweest kunnen zijn. Maar wat dat betreft lijkt Conan ook erg veel op Shinichi. Het is soms eng hoe veel." Sonoko huiverde even bij die gedachte.

"Dat ben ik volledig met je eens. Het lijkt soms wel of Conan een jongere versie van Shinichi is, maar dat is onmogelijk," lachte Ran.

"Ik ben klaar, Ran-neechan. We moeten nog boodschappen doen voor het avondeten, toch?"

"Dat klopt. Had ik je niet beloofd om curry te maken?"


End file.
